


Caxambu Style Borborygmus (Oikawa x Reader)

by tsukkisalt



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, haikyuu, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Platonic Relationships, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisalt/pseuds/tsukkisalt
Summary: "First of all," you began "as you should know, a star chart is a written document, used to represent the positions and movements of the stars [...]"In that exact moment, Oikawa fell into your eyes. He watched how your lips gracefully moved, and how your hand was writing things on that paper that he couldn't understand.But in that moment he understood something else: that he was fondly and strongly in love with you.A ravenclaw!oikawa x slytherin!reader in the Hogwarts universe!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

“Depulso” You whispered shaking your wooden wand. Your hands were slim and your nails were covered with a light red nail polish.

You were in your sixth year of highschool and you’d been using all the spells possible against him, just to entertain both of you.

“You know you CAN’T use that spell on me, Y/n!” Iwaizumi shouted making you burst into laughter.

—

You met Iwaizumi when you were in your second year, more specifically: while you were late for your first ever lesson of Herbology and you knew very well that if you showed up late at the first lesson, your teacher would have kicked your ass with low grades for all the semester. And you really didn’t want to ruin your good reputation as one of the most brilliant scholar in Hogwarts.

So, while you rushed down the hallway of the second floor, you bumped into a tall stranger.“Watch your steps... oh, shit!” You shouted aware of your books and sheets all over the cold floor.

“And you watch your mouth.” He hummed in the same condition as you. _He must have been an hardworking person too_ , you noticed from the two enormous book that fell to the ground. While you started to recollect all of your stuff you stopped for a moment to watch his lingering figure. He was tall, very tall and had dark spiked up hair. It matched his skin tone pretty well. Analysing his books on the floor, pretty similar to yours, you came to the conclusion that he was late for Herbology too. And it wasn’t a surprise. Everyone focused only on the most important subject such as Defence against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration, skipping the useless ones, Herbology included.

And well, this was your first encounter with Iwaizumi Hajime.

—

“Okay, listen to me. Or you leave me alone for a moment so I can recollect myself or... Or you shut your mouth. I need to finish this assignment within Saturday and if I don’t, I’ll blame my awful results on you.” You raised an eyebrow at the poor man standing beside you. Being overworked to the edge was not good for your mental health and it was also bad for your friendship too. Suddenly, words and memorised phrases started spinning in front of your eyes. You had many assignments, but too little time.

Iwaizumi was a talkative person and you loved this aspect of his personality, in contrast with your shyness and your being always at a loss of words, but when you were studying you needed to focus on your assignments only.

“Yah Y/n, don’t worry. I’m leaving” He snorted, making yourself feel bad after your previous statement. “I should leave anyways, Oikawa is waiting for me outside our dorm.” He gently waved at you, leaving you alone in your pile of books.

You couldn’t believe how he was in such a close relationship with the other guy, Oikawa. They seemed almost like brothers, but their personalities? Oh well, their personalities were the exact opposite. What a strange match.

The first time you saw Oikawa was in Iwaizumi’s dorm room. If you thought about it deeply, it was a strange encounter. He rushed in Iwaizumi’s room, starting to groan annoyingly and complaining afterwards because he got a low grade at Astronomy. But the funny part was that he didn’t notice how the person sitting behind Iwaizumi’s desk was you and not the man himself. At the beginning, he didn’t even flinched. Instead, he screamed afterwards. “Who the hell are you?!” He said, loudly, in disbelief. _Annoying_ , you thought. And he really was.

You watched as time passed by, staring blankly into the white page in front of you. One word. You managed to write only one word. “Chemistry”. That was all.

You were more than exhausted, your eyes started to close slowly... And then your phone rang as loudly as possible: it was dinner time at the Grand Hall.

“Oh, we have the snake here!” Oikawa smirked in your direction while eating not-so-gracefully a chicken wing.

You hated when he called you like that, addressing you as “snake” only because you were a Shlyterin. Indeed, he was extremely irritating but, sadly, he was also Iwaizumi’s closest friend so you had to deal with him almost everyday at every hour.

“Are you calling me a snake? I still don’t understand how you ended up in Ravenclaw.” You mocked him, focusing your attention on the plate of spaghetti in front of you, and without looking at the man. Not even once. After the hard work of before (read as: writing “Chemistry” on your three pages long essay), or you should say, **intense competition of staring holes into the computer** , you were not that hungry but at the same time you needed to eat something to gain force and will to live, again.

“You two please, just stop. It’s been five years and Y/n you look so tired, you are really stressing yourself too much.” Iwaizumi eyed your with a concerned look on his face. He cared about you a lot, he really did.

“She looks like she needs a good fuck uh.”

Oikawa teased, bursting into a wide laugh. He was mean, “sometimes”. He just liked the way you tossed his mean statements back. No no, he loved it.

“Ha ha ha as if you’ve seen a pussy in the last five years.”

Shaking your head, that was the answer that left your mouth.

While Iwaizumi was doing the possible to not laugh in front of his roommate and second best friend, Oikawa’s reaction to your comment made you feel more than satisfied.

Y/n: 1Oikawa: 0

“I am sorry this is too funny..” Iwaizumi’s voice cracked and his laugh was so loud and noisy you sweared everyone was looking at you in that exact moment. Compared to the happy face of the man, the other was, indeed, going through one of his common phase after you, again and again, let him know how strong your game was. His whole face was completely red that you almost felt pity for him, but only for a moment.

No, Oikawa did not deserved your pity.

“I just said the truth.” You replied in a very defensive way, as you always did.

You were going to speak again when, suddenly, a voice interrupted the amusing exchange of glares that went from Iwaizumi to Oikawa.

“Guys, I’m telling this to everyone. Next Saturday there is the Hallowe’en feast, don’t forget about it and please wear decent costumes or Mrs. Sinistra is going to kill me.” The unknown man recited his monologue with a deadpanned expression, as if he had memorised perfectly all the lines but didn’t have the proper emotions to speak these words. He was a guy from the seventh year, you guessed, since these type of works were given only to the eldest ones. He left a flier on the table and you caught it as soon as possible. “I am going to wear the most provocative dress I have.” You mumble to yourself. You loved these kind of stuff; being able to behave as a badass when the situations weren’t correlated to your grades... It was like a shelter. A place of pleasure and acceptance.

“To impress who, Hagrid?” Oikawa smirked. And here he was at it again.

“ _To impress who, Hagrid?”_ You said mocking his tone of the voice and then sticking your tongue out at him. You were definitely going to the ball... But was going alone okay for you? You thought about it. For you, sure. For the rules written upon the flier, not that much.

—

Someone was loudly knocking at your door. Shit, it was almost midnight, did Iwaizumi got in trouble for defending his stupid best friend again? You opened the door clearly annoyed at whoever there was behind it. But you weren’t expecting that one man to stand up like a gangster right in front of your tired eyes.

“Oh, I can’t believe Oikawa Tooru is in my dorm,” you deadpanned “I have to sign this important date on my notebook, but please speak yourself while I search on magichow how to remove snake’s venom in my room.”

The rolling of his eyes made you satisfied enough for tonight.

“I can’t believe I’m here, I can’t believe it.” He whispered, clearly frustrated. He entered and scanned the whole room, deciding on where to sit. No, he didn’t have that much time to just sit and talk. He had to be fast and clear. “I’m here to ask you a favour.” There he was.

 _That must be important_ , you thought.

“We are both single... right?”

You nodded your head, this will end **BAD**. And it really was.

“Yeah right no one would like to be your boyfriend.” He scoffed at you, trying to avoid your eyes in every possible way. He kept on scanning your room, until he found your green bra hanging from one of the seat and suddenly he found himself blushing. He was blushing... only for that? He didn’t know the exact reason, not now and not yet.

“Objection! No one would like to be your girlfriend, son of a bitch.” You scoffed back, clearly still annoyed.

“Okay so we’re both single and I have a request for you.” He stopped. Was that happening? Yes. That was happening. Holy crap.

“I don’t want to imagine what you’re going to say but please, go on.” You gestured at him while your other hand was stuck at your aching temples.

“Martha, the one from the fourth year, keeps following me everywhere and she even sends me texts everyday at every fucking hour so I finally told her that I have a pretty-dangerous-girlfriend... And that she’s pretty good with transformation too, you know.”

Another girl that wanted to be Oikawa’s girlfriend? That was not new, though.

“Okay but I still don’t get your point?” You were so confused your mind started to spin. Still, you wanted to look at him in the eyes but again, he refused your confused eyes.

“The point is that the ball is coming and she’ll be there. And I need to let everyone see me with a “girlfriend”, so she won’t have excuses to keep stalkering me.”

The bomb had exploded. You knew pretty damn well what he would have said next.

“And...?” You still asked, nonchalantly.

“And I want you to come to the ball with me.” **Damn**. Fast and straightforward.

Your laugh was so loud you sweared everyone in the dorm was wondering why you were laughing so hard. Why you? He was a pretty guy, with a bad bad personality but overall... a pretty guy. Why would he choose you over all the pretty girls in Hogwarts? The thought made your gagging reflex unstoppable.

“I’m asking it to you because I obviously talked to Iwaizumi about this mess and he only recommended you as a girl... I do only know you as a girl, but you know pretty well that you weren’t even on my list.” That defensive tone didn’t convince you, instead it made you feel even more pissed than before.

“Oh my god.” You paused. “Just choose another girl.”

“I won’t. Let me know if you are going to be in or out of this. Now, I have already wasted a lot of my precious time around you. See you tomorrow.” He closed the door behind him with a loud shout. You were petrified.

You were having a nightmare, weren’t you?

 _No time for panicking_ , you thought. _It’s okay. He hates you but he needs help, that is understandable. There is absolutely no reason to panic._

_«I obviously talked to Iwaizumi» «He recommended you as a girl» Shit Iwaizumi I thought you were my friend FIRST._

You cleared your mind. You had to do something, now.

As soon as possible, you sneaked into Iwaizumi’s dorm hoping that no one had saw you at that time of the night.

“Apparition” You materialised in front of Iwaizumi’s bedroom door, knocking frenetically.

“Iwa please open!” You whispered, too scared to wake up the whole male dorm. _Maybe he’s not in his room yet. Maybe he’s still studying in the library or maybe he’s asleep._

You raised your wand ready to materialise yourself again, but someone opened the door.

“Y/n! What are you doing at this time? Did anyone see you?” You were pleased to find Iwaizumi in front of you, and you suddenly felt a wave of relaxation going through your whole body. You instantaneously hugged him.

“You son of a bitch, we need to talk! What the fuck did you just tell to Oik-” at this point, your frustrated tone could be heard by anyone in the hallway.

“Now it’s not the right time,” He shut your mouth. “I have someone over... I think you should go.” He gave you a frustrated look, but only then reality hit you up.

“A-ah” You realised, feeling embarrassed. “Okay then I’ll go, but I need answers, Hajime. And as soon as possible.” Your eyes were fixed to the ground.

You knew that Iwaizumi has always had some hookups, furthermore you were never present on the crime scene until now. You cautiously closed the door giving to your bestfriend an apologetic smile.

“You need answers for what?” A whisper in your right ear made you jump while shivers were sending through your body. You become furious when you saw the cause of your sneaking into boys’ dorm right and again in front of you. “You, asshole! You know exactly for what, now get out of my way.” You whispered too, a mist of embarrassment and angry feelings leaving your mouth at the same time of your words.

“Oh c’mon.” He exclaimed grabbing your left arm. His fingers where cold against your hot wrist. Was he... drunk?

“Do you really need to insult me like that even when we’re alone?” He rolled his eyes while his fingers intertwined with yours. Yes, he was completely drunk. You could tell by the smell that left his lips while he talked.

“You smell.” You hissed at him, trying to avoid his touch but failing miserably.

“What if we were as Iwaizumi and the other girl are, right now?” He eyed you from head to toes. Was the universe really trying to tell you that your life was that messed up? And you never asked for drama, that was the funny part.

“And what? I don’t think you have the balls to even touch me.”

True. He knew it and you did, as well.

“But I’m drunk, I can do it right now.” He smiled and closed his eyes. When they opened he was in disbelief. Yes, you materialised both of you in his bathroom, without thinking.

“Now what?” You asked. You were sure that nothing was going to happen.

You hoped so. But sneaking into Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s bathroom while Iwaizumi was right on the other side of the room fucking you-don’t-know-who? That was invasion of privacy and your best friend didn’t deserve that.

The gap between the two of you was almost nonexistent, you could feel his breath on your lips, he was so close to touching them with his own when- God appeared, you thought. A loud thud was followed by a door violently opening.

Iwaizumi rushed in but then stopped. He was so angry you wanted to create your own grave under the ground and fall into it right now.

“Thank God, God is here.” You laughed.

Nobody talked about what happened that night. Oikawa avoided you. You, as usual, avoided him. And Iwazumi was the poor boy in the middle who had to face two sides of the story. And we have to underline “poor” since you both interrupted him while he was in the middle of something... important.

“Tell him I said yes for Saturday.” You pointed out to him while ending your last essay of the day and pressing sent on the computer.

“Why?” He simply asked you, adjusting his spectacles.

“So I can fuck him and play with his feelings, isn’t that obvious?”

Your sarcastic tone was recognisable as always. _What if... No I was obviously joking. But his hand is as wide as my neck... I should really give him a try._

“Why are you choking yourself, Y/n?” Iwaizumi weirdly asked. He looked pretty concerned.

“Nothing, I just want to die... lately.” How fake did it sound? You were sure he didn’t believe it and you didn’t want to find if he did either so that was okay for now.

“Not tonight baby gorl, I have four cans of beer and two of vodka waiting for us.”

“Really? I don’t see them.”

“This is because they are in my room.”

“Iwaizumi why are we so drunk? I have a fucking exam tomorrow,” you whined “Iwaaaa liste- listen to me!! Give me a back massage please!”

You stumbled upon your own words, plopping yourself on his bed and sniffing on his bedsheets. Honestly, his scent was one of your favourite.

“Okay Y/n but only if you promise me to do my homework for the rest of the semester.”

He carefully placed himself on you, his legs intertwined with yours, his hands on your shoulders making slow but soft movements.

“I will... If we can remember this conversation tomorrow morning.” You mocked him suppressing a laughter but his hands were so good that you were almost falling asleep. “Ah- Iwa right there,” you moaned loudly when one of his hands reached the back of your spine, right were it was hurting a lot before.

In a matter of seconds, you heard someone opening the door but your head was so fuzzy that you thought it was only your imagination playing games with your brain. You moaned softly again at how pleasurable Iwaizumi was working on you.

“SORRY, sorry I didn’t know you were doing it right now well I didn’t know you could end up doing this,” someone mumbled “first I should have knocked on the door but I didn’t see a thing I swear I didn’t even notice if you are naked right now okay I probably should leave.”

What the hell was going on?

“Oika-“

Iwaizumi fell upon your body at the sudden intrusion of his roommate, bumping his head with yours. You groaned in pain and kicked him out of his bed, ready to insult the latter when someone else stopped you.

“Please Iwaizumi don’t apologise, this is awkward.” He was standing here, his body frozen, his eyes finding the ceiling of his room more interesting than your own figure.

“OIKAWA,” Iwaizumi almost shouted, startling the man near the door. “We’re not having sex what the fuck is wrong with you, we are only drunk as hell.”

Placing a hand on your lap and another on your head, you immediately realised what was going on, and you started to watch your best friend with your eyes wide open.

“Yah he thought we were having sex.” He laughed out loud, crawling on the floor with his hands on his stomach. Now you were both laughing as crazy, making Oikawa feel as dumb as ever.

“I heard all these moans coming from Y/n’s mouth and then I saw you on top of her I didn’t understand a damn shit in a span of a second.” He whined, closing the door when he noticed that the door in front of his was wide open and Kuroo and Bokuto were watching the scene with admiration.

“I-I would never f-fuck your crush Oikawa you know it well!” The man answered to the strange behaviour of Oikawa, while the latter wished that he never did.

“Did you just call me... Oikawa’s crush?”

_Am I hearing wrong? Am i just high as hell right now?_

“Iwaizumi Hajime I swear to God I’m this close to kill you, THIS close.”

While Oikawa was going towards Iwaizumi, you noticed how his ears and cheeks were red but very very red.

“Hey hey hey calm down man I was joking, I was obviously joking,” waving his hands in defence, your best friend then mouthed something else at you: ”I was not”, followed by a wide grin and a wink.

You suddenly snapped at the rough reality that had been splashed at your face, but as drunk as you were right now, Oikawa hoped that you’ll have already forgot everything by the end of tomorrow morning.

Without thinking you opened your mouth, but again, he wished that you never did.

“Oikawa Tooru has a crush on meeee Oikawa Tooru has a crush on me I can’t believe it” You singsong loudly, reaching the poor man and hugging him tightly.

“It’s-It’s not true!” he stuttered “I would never have a crush on a snake like you I-“

“So if I kiss you right now you would be disgusted only by the thought of it, right?”

Things were not going to end well, he knew it.

“He talks about kissing you sooo much when he’s completely drunk.”

Iwaizumi almost screamed, but he never noticed the panic in his roommate eyes, the only one sober in that room.

As soon as you heard Iwaizumi’s words, you took Oikawa’s face into your own little hands, lightly caressing his cheeks. Your breath was stable even though you were completely drunk, while him... Well, his heart was bumping so hard into his rib cage that he was 100% sure that you were able to listen to the effect that you, Y/n, had on him. You closed the distance, letting your soft lips touch his.

“I wasn’t expecting this.”He whispered. His palms were sweating, his breathing was fast and hard, his eyes were open in surprise. He felt the world spinning around him, and it wasn’t even a french kiss!

“You won’t remember anything tomorrow and that’s better for our own sake,” Was he almost... crying? “Now why don’t you leave my room? I must go to sleep and Iwaizumi needs to sleep too, as you can see.”

He pointed to an already asleep Iwaizumi sprawled on the bed but your mind was too blurry to focus on the man laid still with his school clothes on.

“But, I’m not able to stand on my own feet nor to do some spell as well, I will go only if you come with me or I’ll stay here.” You blurted out, feeling a second hand embarrassment after all that had happened before.

“Stay here and sleep on the floor.”

Simple and straightforward. Yes, Oikawa Tooru was always this simple and straightforward and you were not an exception to him.

Even if he had a crush on you.

But you didn’t know this yet.

“And this is how you treat a drunk woman.”

You hissed, touched at the lack of empathy in the man’s soul.

“Stay here and sleep on the floor or go to your dorm. These are your two options,” he gestured the number two with his hands “if you don’t want to leave you have all the floor for yourself but don’t get on my nerves.”

You blew a raspberry while trying to think of a solution for this -big- problem. Yes, big for you drunk brain.

“Oh okay, I might as well choose a spot on the floor as far away as possible from you.”

There was a spot on the left of Iwaizumi’s bed, on the other side of the room, that seemed comfortable to you, so you just decided that you were going to lay there for the night but now you had to change your clothes to more comfortable ones.

Were you going to make it? Nobody knew.

“What are you doing?”

Oikawa watched you cautiously.

“Changing into something more comfortable, I can’t sleep with the uniform.”

You reached Iwaizumi’s closet, walking carefully to not wake the latter up. Picking up one of the largest t-shirt of the man, and also one of your favourite with a large print of the My Hero Academia logo on it, you removed your shirt and your bra, tossing them on the floor.

“I can see your boobs.”

Was he... embarrassed? Obviously.

Was he watching you without consent? Sadly, yes.

Did he felt bad because of it? Absolutely.

Oh god no, he was sweating again.

“I cAn sEe yOuR bOoBs. Shut up.” You mocked him while you reached Iwaizumi’s bed.

“Iwa- Iwaizumi” You whined. Yes now you needed to wake him up. “Oikawa wants me to sleep on the floor can I come here instead?”

He barely watched you, too asleep to notice your attire.

“Mh”

“Yes???” Your eyes lightened up.

“Uhm mh” He waved his hands telling you to come near him.

“Okay bro thank you” Smiling like a child when they receive a popsicle, you placed your body on his bed, your arms on his torso, your legs intertwined with his.

“You two are a fucking mess”

Dang, Oikawa was jealous as hell right now.

As soon as your alarm went on, you shot your eyes open, noticing the strange position you put yourself into. Iwaizumi’s was hugging you but one of his hand was right on your right breast, making you blush at the slight contact. You carefully moved, removing yourself from his bed.

And that was a bad, bad move. Your head started to spin and ache, and you had no memory of what happened the night before. Or so you thought at that moment.

Watching your attire, you suddenly become embarrassed. The t-shirt was not covering you anymore and part of your legs and butt cheeks were at full disposal, but if Iwaizumi was still sleeping nobody saw you in that way right?

Oikawa Tooru. Shit.

He was still here, on his bed, a large smirk never leaving his face. He was doing everything possible to not look at your slim and playful thong. Really Y/n? You really had to put a thong on?

“Shit.” You cussed under your breath, noticing your clothes all over the dorm.

“Good morning princess.”

Oikawa smiled, making his way out of the bed and going into the bathroom, not before scanning you all over.

“Shut up.” You hissed at him but your eyes were captured by his... sudden beauty. His hair was a mess, his white T-shirt almost revealed his toned body underneath but, most important, his shorts were so low that you sweared you were blushing as hell right now.

“Great thong anyway.” He smirked before closing the bathroom door, leaving you speechless.

Now it was the time to gather all of your things and to run away from their dorm as fast as possible, returning to your loved bed.

Materialising into your room, you started to panick. Your palms were wet and your heart felt like exploding.

“I have an exam today!” You shouted in fears.

“Today is Sunday you asshole.” Your roommate cussed under her breath, throwing you a pillow on her bed right at your face.

You had drank so much last night that you even forgot what day it was today.

“Yeah... right.”

_Just go to sleep again, Y/n._

As lunch time came, you put your favourite sunglasses on, to avoid stares at your tired and -almost monstrous- face. Approaching your table, you saw Oikawa on the other side of the room, smiling as he had never done. _Well, at least someone is happy today_. You thought, your gaze still fixed on his face.

“Y/n” Iwaizumi shouted from Oikawa’s left “Come here.” He waved at you once again.

You slowly approached their table, even if you knew very well that you should have been eating with your own house instead. But every time you did this, nobody noticed. Well, they do notice but since you were not going to leave Iwaizumi’s house table, they didn’t care about you as they did before.

“Hello green thongs.”

Oikawa greeted you with a smile that you had never seen coming from him before.

“Shut u-“

“And that little cute butt of yours-“

“It’s not little.” Iwaizumi interrupted him, a pair of sunglasses where on his eyes too.

“Iwaizumi!” Smacking him on his bicep, you were as flustered as ever but thanks to your glasses (and the hungover too) they couldn’t tell if you were blushing or not. But believe me ma’am, you were horribly blushing after Iwaizumi’s words.

“That’s not happening again.” You mumbled to yourself but the two guys were able to listen to your words.

“Oh c’mon Y/n, you make a great pillow.” Iwaizumi spoke with sincerity, but you already knew that statement since it was not the first time that you both slept in the same bed.

“Yes man, I saw how you grabbed her tit-“

“Oikawa stop.” You almost raised your voice so loud that you startled the poor man on your right; he was a friend of Oikawa and Iwaizumi but he was only minding his business after all.

“Sorry Kuroo.” You apologised to him briefly and he responded with a grin.

Now, there was a strange aura around the three of you, completely filled with embarrassment.

“You should stop sometimes.” You were ready to give Oikawa a lesson. “It’s okay when you’re only talking about me but don’t put Iwaizumi in all of this. He’s a sincere friend of mine and I don’t want you to ruin our friendship only because you like to make fun of people.”

It was okay, almost fun, when Oikawa made fun of you and you made fun of him, but putting your friendship with Iwaizumi on the line was too much. Not only because you loved him as a brother but also because you were constantly worried about losing him. Every time he tried to date someone, every time he was in a relationship, you always feared that you could be replaced with another person. Yes, your behaviour around him was different whether he was in a relationship or not, since you not only respected him, but also his partner. But when everything was over, you went to him and became physically attached to him again. To be honest, you lacked of human contact; hugging, kissing (not in that way), cuddling, you missed all of these since you were away from your family 24/7. At the beginning Oikawa believed that you two were in a sort of strange relationship, but as soon as Iwaizumi dated other people and he eavesdropped you dreaming about a certain boy named Tsukishima, he knew for sure that you had a platonic relationship with his best friend, nothing more.

It was one exact time that he understood his sincere feelings for you.

One day, you were on the Fourth floor, in the classroom 4F. It was the study area and as usual, you were not pleased with the presence of a certain full-of-himself man.

“Oikawa.” You greeted him.

“Y/n.”

He then took a seat next to you and started to open different books. He currently was on the fourth year, so you assumed that he was preparing for his O.W.L.s. (Ordinary Wizarding Level). Watching him carefully, your eyes sparkled as soon as you saw two of the books on his side of the table. You recognised them in a matter of seconds. “Planetary divination” was the title of one while the other was named: “Star charts.” You mumbled.

“Yeah, I have to study both of them,” he sighed “but I suck at Divination.” Without caring or waiting for your response he started to write again, analysing a book with strange creature upon that page, maybe it was a murtlap. Or a Kneazle? Who knows?

“I could help you.”

You simply stated, taking the Star charts book and placing it on your lap. He carefully eyed you, a big question marks was wavering upon his head. “I would really appreciate it but you’re a year younger than me.”

“I’m actually a fan of Star chart so I think that I do know more than you.”

That cocky behaviour excited him every time.

“Okay miss, I’m all yours.” He let his pen fall on his textbook, giving you full attention.

“First” you stared into his eyes “don’t call me miss, I prefer teacher right now.”

“Uh, kinky.” He smirked.

“You’re fifteen Oikawa, please.”

“Sorry.” He quickly apologised.

“Second, for the exam they give you a blank star chart based on different hours of sky gazing, right?”

“Right.”

“Then, we will only analyse the star chart of my birthday... for now.”

You ripped a paper from your own notebook and started to write different numbers and locations on it.

“First of all,” you began “as you should know, a star chart is a written document, used to represent the positions and movements of the stars [...]”

In that exact moment, Oikawa fell into your eyes. He watched how your lips gracefully moved, and how your hand was writing things on that paper that he couldn’t understand.

But in that moment he understood something else: that he was fondly and strongly in love with you.


	2. Caxambu Style Borborygmus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! little spoiler: when you come across the sing scene, just click this link https://youtu.be/9nVSidQnfik (you’ll understand as soon as you read!)

“Earth calls Oikawa.” You snapped, shaking your hand in front of his face; you noticed the blank expression on the man in front of you, he was staring holes into your forehead.

“Yeah, sorry I dozed off.” He quickly apologised and after remembering that episode, his cheeks blushed a bit, but you were not caring that much attention to him to notice that he was clearly flustered, and you also had your sunglasses on that with the slow light of the dining hall made you almost blind.

“I noticed,” you simply muttered “well, since I’m busy next week, and I don’t even have the time to hang with you guys, Oikawa you should decide what we’re going to wear for the Halloween party.”

You recalled your conversation with Iwaizumi, telling him to inform his best friend that you accepted his request to go to the party with him, already having an idea on your mind.

“Ah yes the costumes...” he whispered, slightly lowing his gaze. _Is something wrong with him?_ You thought. “I don’t know, choose whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Eating slowly, he carefully watched your face, noticing a little glimpse into your eyes. He thought about dressing as doctor and nurse but he was pretty sure that you would have hated his idea. As paranoid as he was, he almost believed that you hated his entire existence so, he let you decide instead.

“If you say so... I was already thinking about dressing as a SWAT team couple.”

The idea of having a very thin, dark dress on your body excited you the most, since you were 24/7 dressed with that old constipated uniform with the colour green being the only one to look good on you.

“Didn’t you want to be risky this Halloween?” Iwaizumi chuckled under his breath, tossing you half of his biscuit, since he knew that you were fondly in love with the biscuits of the dining hall, they were pretty similar to the ones your mom made every weekend back at home.

“Is a dress that barely reaches your upper thigh and that expose your cleavage not risky enough for you?” Munching slowly, you savoured every part of that white chocolate biscuit.

“That’s okay for me.” He smirked, waiting for your reaction.

“Good.”

Friendly-winking at you, he decided to also lend you the other part of his meal. “This hungover is killing me.” He hissed, placing both his hands on his temples.

“Same bro, and I don’t even remember a thing about what happened yesterday.”

Silence fell upon the three of you, when suddenly, someone interrupted.

“Oh I do remember very well.”

The boy on your right, Kuroo, spoke, startling the three of you.

“Really?” You asked.

“Yes.” But his wide smirk was not promising well.

“Can you tell m-“

“Y/n, do you want my biscuit too?” Oikawa suddenly spoke, his voice a bit louder than before. He shoved it right into your mouth, sending a dreadful glare to the man on your right.

But only then, he realised what he had done. His thumbs brushed lightly against your soft lips, and the sudden contact sent shivers down his spine. He had never touched you, not even the slightest; he respected you, he truly did, but every time he saw you with Iwaizumi, how touchy you were with him, he always asked himself if he did something wrong. If he had offended you in any way or if you just truly couldn’t stand him.

But his mind wandered to the previous night, your soft and exposed skin, your exposed breasts, that kiss, the way your lips tasted... And there he was, he started to blush again.

“Thank you.” You eyed him carefully, he never did something like this. “I didn’t know you could be not-a-pain-in-the-ass sometimes, Oikawa.”

 _Does it mean... that she doesn’t hate me?_ He thought, becoming more than a mess than before.

“Y/n,” you roommate, Jenna, interrupted the conversation, rushing forward you “Slughorn is coming, you should come at our table if you don’t want to clean the dining room again.” Yes, Slughorn was the head of your house. He was a very scrupulous and rigid man, that means that when he first saw you sitting on the table of another house -a rival one- he made you clean the dining hall all by yourself, without using magic. And you swore to God that you were not going to do it again.

“Okay guys, see you soon.” Sitting up and bowing slightly you noticed the tired look on Iwaizumi’s face. “And Iwaizumi please take care of yourself. I have some medicine in my dorm if you want to come later.”

“But you said that you were busy-“

“Shut up Oikawa.”

The week passed slowly, almost in an agonising way. Since you advanced to N.E.W.T classes, based on the scores of your O.W.L., you had to work has hard as ever to keep your place of one of the best students in the whole slytherin house. And so, you focused on your less favourite subjects, such as Herbology (here we are again) and Alchemy, studying the nature’s four basic elements, as well as the transmutation of substances.

Sitting on the sofa in the common room, you let the green light invade your eyesight. The common room was not that comforting, you preferred the Hufflepuff one, but it was your home now, and you got used to the strange green light that invaded every inch of the not-so-little room. On your left, there was a big table with some cookies and coffee on. There was a kinda funny story beside it: every Friday the whole house, without the newbies obviously, held a kind of extraction in which the name chosen had to be the one to cook cookies and coffee for an entire week, and share them with the others, fortunately your turn was last week. Your eyes then focused on the big painting right in front of you. There was a huge snake with a sparkling green eye on it; initially, it scared you every time you saw it but now it was your only source light during the night, when the fire was not burning under it. And then, on your right, your roommate Jenna was currently studying with you, her notebooks scattered around the little table placed in front of both of you, while her eyes were focused on a specific page of a blue book that you knew very well.

“You should be careful with that.” You eyed her, noticing that little glint of fear in her eyes too.

“I really don’t want to study this.”

Defence Against the Dark Arts was one of your favourite subject, among with Transfigurstion, but the simple idea of studying a curse that could instantly cause an insane amount of pain to the person on your right sent shivers down your spine.

“You know,” you started “I always recall the episode of Aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom.” She faced you, courios. “Apparently, they were two close friends of my grandparents and every time they told me this story, I was so afraid I sweared that if I had been placed into Slytherin I would have run away immediately.” A bitter laugh escaped your lips. Sadly, it was true. Your whole family was either placed in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but you being a Slytherin? They never expected that. They never expected that from a girl with a kind heart and pure eyes, but the there was often a misunderstanding on the general opinion of the house. When you first entered, everyone was welcoming and kind with you. Yes, some of them were too full of themselves, but it was not a characteristic of Slytherins only, since you knew a certain someone who was more than full of himself.

“The cruciatus curse makes that effect on me too.” Jenna bluntly replied, without noticing that you had spaced out. Jenna... You had that strange connection with her that made the two of you inseparable, almost as if you were two souls that had to be together. That’s why, the first year of school, you chose her as your roommate, and you have never regretted that choice, not even once.

As you noticed Tsukishima and Ushijima entering the common room, you both started to silently study again since you didn’t want to interrupt the conversation between the two men, but something into you told you that you just had to eavesdropp their exchange of words.

“Are you going to the party with someone tomorrow?” The blonde man placed himself on the couch on your left, almost brushing with your shoulder. He was the same year as you and you often talked with him during Astronomy since he was seated right next to you, so you didn’t mind his presence around you at all.

“Yes.” Ushijima replied shortly, without giving any further information.

“May I ask you who is the poor lady that has to be with you all night?” The blonde teased, he did that every time. But you knew that he had a kind heart, even if initially he looked like one of the most cold hearted person you’ve ever met.

“Actually,” Ushijima spared a glance on your side and with that little gesture you already knew what he was going to say next “I’m going with Jenna.”

A wide smirk spread across Tsukishima’s lips, while he focused on the girl, completely ignoring your attention. “Jenna please treat farmer boy right.” He laughed.

“What about you?” The dark haired man retorted, he asked Tsukishima that question only to revolve the attention from him to the blonde, but sincerely, he couldn’t care less.

“I’m going with Rowena.”

At that statement, your heart stopped. Not only was she one of the prettiest girl in the whole house, her blonde hair and hazel eyes enchanted every eyes she met, but to be completely honest, you were still not over your little crush of yours. Jenna noticed your discomfort and placed a hand upon yours, as a reassuring gesture.

“And you, Y/n?” Tsukishima asked out of formality, being a bit curious now.

“I’m going with Oikawa.”

Suddenly nobody spoke, you could feel your heartbeat as the only source of noise. Jenna was unaware of this information and, to your dismay, she smacked your head with all of her force.

“And you told me nothing?” Her eyes were wide open; she was... shocked.

“Sorry, I forgot.” You quickly apologised, holding the back of your head in pain. What were you supposed to do? You had a shitty week, three exams in the span of two days and you completely forgot that beside studying there was true human life.

“You forgot to tell me that you’re going to the party with one of the most stunning” and she underlined the last word “guy of Hogwarts? Are you insane?”

You were truly at a loss of words, Oikawa is not that pretty, you thought.

On the other hand, Tsukishima fell into a strage silence, not watching you anymore, while Ushijima simply stated: “Oh that man, he should have come to Slytherin.”

“Yeah I tell this to him every day.” You muttered more to yourself that to him.

“So back to what I was saying” Jenna interrupted both of you “that implies that he... you know...” What was she trying to say? “...has a crush on you.”

_Him having a crush on me... Why does it sound so familiar? But why I can’t remember?_

“Why I feel like someone is talking about me?” Oikawa asked to the man sit on the wooden chair, a frown slightly visible on his face. “Probably one of your fans.” Iwaizumi muttered, his gaze never leaving the paper in front of him. Oikawa felt strangely lonely lately, he was used to have both you and Iwaizumi with him all the time, but since you were busy, Iwaizumi was being his true self again, avoiding him sometimes. He was never hurt by the way his best friend behaved, he knew that under that façade of his, Iwaizumi felt a brother-like love for him, he just had different ways to let the brunet know.

In times like this, when he lied alone on his bed facing the ceiling, he missed home more than anything. He missed when he woke up in the morning, the odour of milk bread spreading through the house, his sister-in-law yelling at him for unknown reasons, his phone with loads of notifications from Instagram account where 20k people followed him. He missed when he had to take care of Takeru, his nephew who was barely three when he had to leave to attend one of the most prestigious school in the world, Hogwarts. From the Miyagi Prefecture, located in the Tōhoku region of Honshu in Japan, to Hogwarts, Scotland, it was a long ass trip that he fortunately shared with Iwazumi, or “Iwa-chan” as how he used to call him back in town. “Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.” He whispered, recalling the motto of the school that he had to learn on the first lesson of his first year. “Never tickle a sleeping dragon.” And with that, he slowly closed his eyes, letting sleep take care of him.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was underling a particular potion with a very strange name: Caxambu Style Borborygmus. _How the hell am I supposed to memorise this?_

<<The Caxambu Style Borborygmus Potion is a concoction that, given its name, was developed in Caxambu, Brazil, and provoked stomach growling>>

_Funny_ , he thought, _someone must have given me this strange ass potion since I was a child because I’m 24/7 hungry._ Muttering to himself, he reached the little fridge and only then he noticed the peaceful expression of his roommate, sleeping silently. And he’s not even snoring, he smiled, deciding to leave the room and to finish his homework in the common room, silently closing the door behind him. He placed himself on the only available chair of the big table that surrounded the left side of the room, he started to analyse his friends since he was too bored to start to study again. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were playing some strange game involving magic, Johnny, another of his friend, was talking to Doyoung, the only Korean boy of the house. On the couch in front of the little library there were three girls silently laughing at something, maybe a story regarding one of their exes or one of their new crush. Indeed, the girl in the middle, was one of Iwaizumi’s past flames and almost-girlfriend. He would have asked her to go to the party/ball with him if he didn’t hear the Korean boy doing it for him.

And now there he was, bored, with his best friend sleeping at the godly hour of four p.m. and the other one (read: you) doing only God knows what, and he was also without a partner for his last Halloween party ever. He actually didn’t like the way guys addressed this event as a “party”. It was obviously not, since one. there were also the teachers attending it, two. you couldn’t get drunk (even though a lot of guys did that only to be grounded the next day) and three. you couldn’t hook up. What kind of part it was without these essential things? He could define it more like a “ball”, to keep it simple. Too lost in his own word, he didn’t notice the girl standing right in front of him, a cute smile upon her lips. _Cute_ , he thought.

“I-Iwaizumi,” the girl whispered before glancing at her friends, sitting on the couch. Oh yes she was one of his past flames best friend, he remembered her. But what was her name?

“Would you like to...” she stopped, looking at her feet in a shy manner “...go to the party with me?”

“I would love to.” He simply answered. Now, he was not alone anymore.

-

“So, you got a girlfriend.” Oikawa grinned widely, watching the strange costume lingering on his roomate’s body. “Also this Toy Story costume really sits you.” He knew very well what he was doing, and he laughed in advance to the reaction of his best friend.

“Shut up Oikawa.” He hissed, leaving the room with Oikawa still in his pajamas.

It was the night of the party, and as you approached Iwaizumi’s dorm, everyone was dressed with different Halloween’s costumes. Honestly, Halloween was one of your favourite festivity, among with your beloved Christmas free time.

“The Grey Lady is the best, period.” You whispered the strange but funny as hell password, waiting to the big door to open and reveal the Ravenclaw common room before reaching the stairs that went to the boys dorm. As you passed door by door, someone lingered on your figure more than they should have, but you didn’t care that much, or should I say, you didn’t care at all. Finally entering the little room, you became speechless.

“Oikawa do that again.” You bluntly asked to the man, for the first time amazed by his voice. He stared at you with fears in his eyes, not only because he was half naked but mostly because you heard him singing and the only one that could, or must, hear him singing was Iwaizumi only. He was clearly not confident in his signing voice and he was sure you were going to make fun of him as soon as possible (even though you were not that evil).

You waited for an answer, never letting your gaze falling from his eyes, but he seemed completely lost, so you muttered again: “I said do that again.” Why couldn’t he understand such a simple question?

Slowly, he started to sing again while removing the white towel placed on his head to start to dry his wet hair: “Make me your aphrodite make me your one and only.”

“Goddamn.” You breathed out hard. Something was starting to grow inside your stomach; maybe butterflies? No, that was not possible, you liked him as a friend only, that’s all.

But that... that was a tone of voice that you had never heard in your entire life, you heart almost skipped a beat at how breathtaking his voice was.

“What’s wrong?” It was not common of you to be like this in front of him so he was earnestly concerned, thinking that he made something bad. Again.

You were not able to speak right now, your eyes landed on his figure, devouring him more and more. He was... _stunning_.

Regaining your composure you simply told him: “Oikawa you’re amazing at singing.” and when he saw your eyes, how different they were from before, he sang again. He sang for you, and you only. It was in that exact moment that you lost it all, one little part of yourself understood something important. It was in that exact moment that you fell for him, as he did for you almost four years ago. But your were not ready to acknowledge that. Not yet. Instead, you throw yourself to the only window of the little apartment opening it quickly as the heat was almost suffocating you.

“Damn.” You whispered, placing a hand on your temple. Could someone sing this... lustfully?

“Y/n are you okay?” He was seriously concerned now because you were not yourself. Your eyes were different, your body language was different. You... you were not the Y/n he knew. At the lack of words he then added: “Can you close the window, I’m half naked.” Ah yes, only a towel was wrapped around his waist. And with these words, your checks burned more than before.

You slowly nodded, closing the window and after sitting on Iwaizumi’s bed, never locking your gaze with his, never again. “You’re strange.” He blurted out eyeing you, your thin dress, your hair, your eyes and how your makeup accentuated all the right features.

“Don’t mind me, I think it’s the weather.”

Lies. He knew that.

“Are you sure?” He walked closer and closer to figure. No, stop. But he was not going to, instead he placed himself in front of you, your eyes met his built abdomen. You did everything in your power to not lower your gaze, since you didn’t want to get caught right in front of his eyes. He gracefully placed a hand on your forehead, checking your temperature. “Uhm, you are a bit hot,” He muttered. He then checked your cheeks “but I don’t think it’s because of the weather.” You opened your mouth but nothing flew out of your tongue, so you tried again. But nothing. You were left with nothing.

His smile grew wider and wider, he finally had a chance with you, a possibility to not be rejected. To not be rejected by the person that he loved and had been loving for the past four years.

Watching you blushing because he, Oikawa, and not some strange Tsukishima guy, was in front of you, made his heart melt with joy. Was he overreacting? Maybe.

Was he not 100% sure that you liked him as he liked you? Yes.

But his journey of him falling for you only grow deeper. One single touch or spark in your eyes and he could have lost it all, in that moment.

“Oikawa you should get dressed.” You pointed at the towel that covered him, his v-line still showing. He smirked at how flustered you were but then he decided to reach his wardrobe removing the towel nonchalantly, not even minding your innocent presence.

You almost screamed in horror, not because you didn’t like the view, but because you were not expecting him to do something brave like that. So you instantly covered your eyes with your hands; annoyed sounds were escaping your lips. “Oikawa I’m going to kill you.” You hissed at him, peeking through your fingers. After five minutes he was not naked anymore, indeed he had his swat uniform on, maybe it was a little too little for his toned body. You could not handle more so you own body moved from Iwaizumi’s bed to the door; the party was going to start in any minute and you weren’t the kind of person to be late at an event, so you headed straight to the wooden door, letting him know your intention.

“Yes, I’m ready.” He informed putting his sunglasses on. The sunglasses-thigh uniform-and cap in hand combo made you completely wet, this is going to be a very long night.

Opening the door you noticed Kuroo and Bokuto on the other side of the hallway, their door was wide open, revealing the mess of books and clothes inside.

“Y/n!” Kuroo called, almost startling you. Right after you noticed how Oikawa become stiff, placing a hand on your waist. Then you nodded to let Kuroo know that he could go on on what he had to say.

“Do I have a chance with you tonight?”

The boy smirked widely. Oikawa, aware of what his friend was doing, removed his sunglasses to send him a death glare. Kuroo almost jumped from the way the Ravenclaw guy was looking at him. “It depends.” You replied; after all Kuroo was a very attractive boy but in reality, you just wanted to see how Oikawa would have reacted to your choice of words.

“It’s late.” Oikawa simply deadpanned but his grip on your waist grew stronger.

Making your way to the party, or read in Iwaizumi’s voice: “ball”, you met the latter, dressed in a very funny way. He looked so happy.

“Martha is here.” The swat boy whispered to your ear, the sudden contact between you ear and his lips made you grew hungrier. You didn’t know exactly why, but you needed more. “So, what do we do?” You whispered too, sending a though question to the boy.

He didn’t answered but instead, his hands made their way to your face, cupping your cheeks. Before you could realise his intentions, he kissed you.

It started slowly, then he couldn’t resist anymore. The kiss become hungrier, sloppier, as if he was not able to hold the fire that was burning inside of him. On the other hand, your hands made their way to his hair, caressing it in a slowly and tempting way before your left hand made its way to his chest, his body still covered with the uniform; you wished it wasn’t there on that heated moment.

You both pulled away at the same time, gasping for air, your eyes were not leaving his and his were not leaving yours; that was the best kiss you’ve ever had. Something strange was growing into your stomach, _not again,_ you begged to yourself.

“Finally!” Iwaizumi giggled, moving towards his roommate. “Martha left angrily so I think you can finally have a special night with Y/n.” He smacked Oikawa’s shoulder and then bowed slightly, going back again to the crowd of people that were dancing in the middle of the Great Hall, approaching a female figure, someone that you have never seen before. _If he’s happy then I am too._

“Mind if I ask you to dance with me?” His eyes were filled with pure joy, his hands were still searching for yours, his body an inch away from your own.

“I have a better idea.”

As you took his hands, you led him into the Pomona Sprout’s garden, one of your favourite place. You find out that place when you were in your second year since the garden led into the greenhouses of the Herbology Class. _Well after all Herbology is not that bad._

You kissed him again but this time it was a brief one, if you started now you were not going to stop. You knew that and he knew too. So you just decided to lay out on the grass, not caring of your too revealed black dress that barely reached your upper thigh. He slowly placed himself near you, intertwining his soft hand with yours, he watched the blue sky with a dreamy look in his eyes. He finally felt happy, he felt as if he was not alone anymore. Oikawa, the most stunning boy of Hogwarts (and he knew that) now felt completed, as if he had finally found the missed piece of his puzzle, the missed piece of his life.

“Oikawa,” you said, gazing at him and devouring all of his features “I think I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ thank you for reading it, if you want you can leave comments or kudos to let me know if you liked it! Also, for the singer scene (Oikawa singer is something that I didn’t know I needed) I’m leaving you the yt link of the video of this amazing singer: https://youtu.be/9nVSidQnfik (just imagine Oikawa singing this :> )  
> oikawa-san & reader-san are happy now~
> 
> thank you again, tsukkisalt <3


	3. little bonus <3

“Y/n!” Iwaizumi called you from the other side of the Potions classroom, signaling you to come near him.   
“Yes?” You asked, noticing the strange gaze on the latter’s face.

“Do you know if someone secretly gave me this potion? I don’t know why but lately my stomach is always growling.” He took the little container into his hands, analysing it like if his life depended on it. You didn’t know why but you had already seen that potion, it looked somewhat familiar. “What’s its name?”

“Caxambu Style Borborygmus.” And now something clicked into your brain, so you told the man: “Oh yes, I saw it in Oikawa’s backpack!”

“I’m going to kill you, Shittykawa I swear!” He screamed, furiously leaving the room.

 _These two are so funny_ , you laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! im currently writing this story because I was inspired by the haikyuuxhogwarts concept~ just to clarify some things: oikawa and iwaizumi are ravenclaws while y/n is slytherin (I know that maybe you preferred oikawa in slytherin but don't worry guys it's all part of the story!!) also, it's not going to be a long story since I already planned to publish only two parts but we'll see!! hope u enjoy <3 ALSO!!! support me on Wattpad @hisokayeol <3 and obviously I do not own any haikyuu character.


End file.
